De tener una familia
by MariSeverus
Summary: He tenido sueños con ellos últimamente. Han refrescado mis ideas para los sevmiones y me han dado tiempo para descansar de ellos. De tener una familia, todo sería diferente para Snape.


Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío excepto la idea. Personajes y demases, excepto el OC, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

Un sueño de esos que suelo tener.

_¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos!_

* * *

_De tener una familia:_

Un hombre sentado en una vieja silla, abrazaba a una pequeña niña contra su regazo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de dormir y ella hacía igual. Podía sentirle respirar sobre su pecho y una sensación cálida que viajaba alrededor de todos sus sentidos, al escucharla chuparse el dedo pulgar de una de sus manos. Trataba de enseñarle a dejarlo, pero así ella era feliz y mucho más si estaba nerviosa.

Como ahora. Y él también lo estaba, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo luego de todo lo sucedido?

— ¿Papi mami bien? — escuchó por un momento, dentro de sus sueños. Pero no, no estaba soñando. La voz clara de su hija llegaba hasta sus oídos, mientras ella se movía en su regazo para cambiar de postura.

— Sí. Mama solo duerme, mama necesita descansar.

— Papi llora. ¿Por qué llora papi?

Sonrió de repente y se preguntó si su hija conocía el valor de una lágrima. Si sabía lo que significaba el estar triste y deprimido. Pensaba que no, pero su madre le había educado muy bien y ella era lo suficientemente despierta como para deducir cosas por sí misma, sin necesidad de una explicación al respecto.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos y que ahora mojaban la frente de una infante que le observaba fijamente y en silencio. Sus brillantes y verdes ojos le analizaban en busca de alguna respuesta, mientras solo se chupaba el dedo pulgar.

— Papá no llora, Maddie. Papá solo bostezaba. — eso había susurrado mientras cerraba sus brazos, aún más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla, alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

La pequeña niña de a lo sumo tres años, asintió un par de veces y se estiró en su regazo, ahogando un bostezo. Se acomodó en sus piernas para girarse en dirección a una mujer, que reposaba en una vieja camilla de hospital. se sentó allí y comenzó a mover sus pies. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo; mirando atentamente.

— Papa Maddie juega... quiere jugar.

— Está bien. Ve con Potter a jugar, pero ten mucho cuidado y no te metas en problemas. — dijo mientras separaba sus brazos de ella y la pequeña se bajaba de un salto y podía escuchar sus pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo y una voz en la lejanía, que le recibía afectivamente.

Aún no sabía con exactitud, por qué su hija hablaba en tercera persona para referirse a las cosas. Supuso que así era por lo que escuchaba a su alrededor. Agradecía que Potter estuviera al menos, en el momento justo para cuidarla mientras él trataba de concentrarse en lo importante.

No era que su hija no lo fuese, pero solo quería, por ahora, tener mente para ella.

La mujer sobre la cama.

Se puso en pie y de inmediato arrastró su silla hasta estar lo más cerca de ella que pudo. Regresó a su asiento y simplemente suspiró en silencio. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba dormido en aquella silla, mientras esperaba en silencio? ¿Muchas? ¿Solo una? Ahora, desde que ella no estaba, todo parecía una eternidad para él.

Había alzado la vista para mirarla, luego de que hubiese estado casi un cuarto de hora tan solo mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Su expresión cansina se dejó entre ver entre las pocas arrugas de su rostro y eso le motivó a preguntarse, si ella se hacía cada vez más vieja mientras estaba recostada allí.

Su perfecto moño estaba casi desecho y largas hebras de cabello negro, se podían ver alrededor de ella. Le otorgaban el único color a su cuerpo, luego de un pálido rostro como podía ver y frías manos sobre aquella cama tan blanca como la cera y que le causaba un gran temor que apenas podía mitigar.

No quería ni pensar en su muerte, pero se imaginó que más o menos así sería.

— Estás tan fría como un témpano de hielo. — quizá exageraba pero desde que llevaba días en aquel hospital, todo le parecía malo y comenzaba a tener pensamientos fatalistas sobre cualquier aspecto mísero de su vida. Comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Y apenas se podía concentrar, tanto ruido, tantas voces y pasos en el pasillo. Tenía encima un sin fin de cosas para monitorear su estado y las noticias al respecto, no eran para nada alentadoras. Se pasó una de sus manos por su rostro semi despierto y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser fuerte.

Por ambos.

Sí. Por ella e incluso por su hija que aún era una pequeña y que no sabía valerse sola en aquel mundo tan hostil y lleno de gente "mala", capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de poder.

Por decirlo de una manera que una niña de su edad pudiera entender y no tuviera pesadillas a la hora de irse a la cama.

Se había inclinado en dirección a la cama y mientras tomaba una de sus manos en silencio, había depositado un beso sobre su frente. Suavemente.

Para luego apartar un poco de su cabello sobre su rostro y acariciar aquellas pálidas y delgadas mejillas que aunque hubiese visto casi durante toda su vida, aún seguía descubriéndoles cosas que le causaban sorpresa. ¿Aquellas arrugas ya estaban allí? ¿Eran nuevas? Le gustaba y no podía dejar de mirar.

Y mientras seguía inclinado a pocos centímetros de ella, sintió una suave caricia en uno de sus hombros y giró su rostro para mirar. Una mano temblorosa se aferraba a su antebrazo y pudo escuchar una especie de risa suave. Su cabello mientras se daba la vuelta para observar, le había hecho cosquillas a la mujer en la cama.

Su espíritu regresó de inmediato y sintió que una extraña sensación de paz que jamás había sentido antes, sobrellenaba todo su cuerpo.

Ella estaba viva y estaba bien.

— Pero... ¿qué? ¿Dónde... estoy? — escuchó su voz suave, casi un susurro, mientras sus ojos vibraban pesadamente y comenzaban a abrirse frente a él.

Se encontró en una habitación de paredes blancas, mientras un rostro familiar mantenía sus ojos clavados sobre los de ella. Sin parpadear.

Pero había algo diferente en aquella mirada. Aquellos ojos negros no la miraban con su usual frivolidad. No, aquellos ojos de ser posible, destellaban un calor que casi le hacía suspirar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — repitió nuevamente y le vio sonreír suavemente y mirar a su alrededor por unos segundos, antes de retornar su vista en dirección a ella.

Pero por su expresión, parecía que incluso ella se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Oh no...! ¡Hagrid! — exclamó y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon frenéticamente, mientras se llevaba sus manos temblorosas hasta su rostro y se cubría con ellas. — ¡esa maldita mujer... le he dejado vencer!

Sintió una mano que apartaba las suyas suavemente de su rostro y no se resistió. Durante todo ese tiempo, no le había escuchado hablar, pero él era el único que podía hablar casi sin hablar siquiera y podía entenderlo todo en su mirar.

— Hagrid está bien, Minerva. Dolores Umbridge no pudo llegar muy lejos, los estudiantes no se lo permitieron luego de escuchar lo que te hizo.

Que había podido ver mientras estaba de camino a la biblioteca, mientras Maddie observaba cómo cuatro aurores, paralizaban a su madre hasta quedar inconsciente.

Ella no lo comprendía, pero él sí. Y la habría matado de haber podido, pero hasta él sabía que cuatro contra uno, era demasiado arriesgado.

— Oh... Severus...

— Lo sé.

— Lo lamento. Es solo que no podía permitir que continuara. Ya había tratado de deshacerse de Sybill, de Albus, no podía dejar que todo eso continuara. Tenía que proteger a los niños, tenía que... — se detuvo. Sentía que tanta presión le asfixiaría y trató de sentarse.

Aquel hombre, amablemente, se inclinó hacia ella para servirle de soporte y que sus manos pudieran apoyarse sobre sus hombros, para sentarse en aquella camilla.

Lo había conseguido, sin embargo él no se había apartado de ella y la mujer no quería romper aquella sensación de paz que podía sentir en el ambiente y aquel aroma masculino que cruzaba sus fosas nasales, haciendo que bloqueara aquellos pensamientos negativos y se concentrara en las cosas buenas de su vida.

Mayoritariamente a su lado.

¡Cuánto ansiaba abrazarla una vez más! ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido de haberle perdido!

— Severus... — dijo ella, acariciando su espalda amorosamente. La respuesta del hombre había sido rodearla con sus brazos aún más fuerte, pero sin hacer mucha presión. Sabía que estaba herida, los medimagos lo habían dicho. Horrendas marcas sobre su pecho, su corazón casi se detenía por completo.

Pero ella era una mujer muy fuerte, estaba seguro de ello. Hasta más que él.

Se separó de ella y una de sus manos acarició una de las mejillas de Minerva McGonagall, mientras ella sonreía suavemente. No se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, Severus! — exclamó ella, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Aquel hombre en su presencia casi nunca lloraba. Bueno, nunca. Solo era él mismo cuando estaba frente a sus ojos. Solo era un hombre totalmente distinto cuando estaban solos y podía mostrarse tal cuál era, sin temor a represalias de ningún tipo.

— No quiero perderte... — escuchó que susurró y sonrió una vez más. — no podría... no sabría cómo vivir con ello. Maddie y tú... son... lo único que tengo. Yo no... no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera... _por favor_.

Había derramado lágrimas con tan solo ver a aquel hombre llorar frente a ella y demostrarle cuánto miedo había sentido de perderla. Nunca había tenido un hombre que hablara de ella de esa manera o que la mirara de aquella forma tan devota, como solo él lo hacía.

— Lo siento, Severus... — dijo mientras secaba aquellas lágrimas con sus dedos. — _lo prometo_.

Pero sabía que no se podía prometer algo que ninguno quizá podía cumplir, con una guerra como la que se avecinaba.

Una mano en su quijada, había guiado el paso hasta sus labios en un beso. Eso era algo que amaba de él, una suave caricia y apenas un también suave de su lengua, invitándole a tomar la decisión. Casi siempre era ella quien las tomaba, a él no le importaba.

Había cedido y dejándose llevar en su apasionado beso.

— Papa y mama, ¿qué hacen?

Severus Snape se había dado la vuelta, consciente de que su rostro estaba sonrojado y que exhalaba por un poco de aire. Minerva había estirado sus manos en dirección a su hija y ella había caminado hasta detenerse junto a la camilla y alzar sus brazos en dirección a su padre para que pudiera cargarla.

Y así lo hizo.

— Mama te extrañó mucho, Maddie. — dijo la mujer mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y tocaba la punta de su nariz, con uno de sus dedos. Ella había reído y se había aferrado al abrazo de su madre.

— Quiero mama.

— Yo también te quiero. — había susurrado mientras su hija ahogaba un bostezo y cerraba los ojos en silencio. — ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Estaba con Potter, jugaba con él.

Lo único que Snape solía soportar y porque a ella le parecía bien y a su hija parecía fascinarle el hecho de jugar con el trío dorado.

— ¿Lo has traído al hospital, solo para que juegue con Maddie?

— Ellos han venido por su cuenta. Estaban preocupados de que algo pudiera pasarte y bueno, tengo a la niñera casi perfecta. — eso había dicho él, arqueando una de sus cejas con cierta malicia y ella había asentido, mientras besaba su mejilla de forma cariñosa y Snape se inclinaba para besar la coronilla de su hija, que permanecía en el seno de su madre.

— Mama jugar mama. — la pequeña niña de tres años había alzado la vista para mirar a su madre. La sostenía en su regazo y sonreía acariciando su nariz con uno de sus dedos.

— Está bien cariño, ve a jugar. — dijo separándola de sus brazos. Maddie se había quedado quieta para que su padre pudiera bajarla de la cama. Solo se habían escuchado sus pasos en la lejanía, mientras ella corría fuera de la habitación. — Es incontrolable, ¿no es cierto?

Severus había asentido en silencio, mientras la mujer trataba de al fin, sentarse completamente y juntar sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Oh... detestaré quedarme en la enfermería con estas heridas y tú con una pequeña en casa.

— Apartando el hecho de que pregunta dónde estás todas las noches, no es tan difícil y con tantas mujeres dentro de Hogwarts, no es difícil cuidarla.

Pero la mirada de Minerva decía más de lo que esperaba y creía que luego de años como pareja e incluso como padre, podía entender y deducir de qué se trataba. De vez en cuando, Maddie ponía la misma expresión cuando estaba contenta.

Snape había visto a la mujer tomar su mano y ponerla sobre su vientre cuidadosamente. Por supuesto, de eso se trataba. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su palma.

— Minerva...

— Lo sé. Sé que no debí arriesgarme con un bebé en mi vientre pero no podía permitirlo. Arriesgar a todos esos niños. Quién sabe qué pudo haber hecho esa mujer, si no le hubiésemos detenido.

Sonrió por un momento. No le habían detenido, más bien le habían corrido a patadas de la escuela. Se había inclinado para besar su cabeza en aquella camilla de hospital y rodearla con sus brazos.

Una vez más, suavemente para evitar lastimarla. A ella y al bebé.

— Mama tómago hace _"bum bum"_. — escuchó que Maddie había exclamado, entrando en la habitación de regreso.

Minerva había reído mientras Snape se daba la vuelta para mirarla y se cruzaba de brazos en la silla de visitas. Claro, para los niños era muy obvio, solían sentir los embarazos.

La mayoría podía decir que se había doblegado, que el amor era para los débiles y ya él formaba parte de la para nada deshonrosa fila de desertores. De aquellos hombres que esperaban comer el doble de su peso, mientras vigilaba a una pila de niños corriendo a su alrededor, con los pies sobre la mesa y una mujer que luego de los años dejaba de conocer y a la cual olvidaba saludar con la misma pasión que los primeros días de romance.

Pero él era un padre diferente. Un padre de esos que era un súper héroe de día, un "asesino" de tarde y un papá que regresaba para contar una historia por la noche.

Auror, mortífago y padre durante la noche. Solo que hasta los momentos no había asesinado a nadie y esperaba jamás hacerlo. Pero todo era diferente desde que tenía hijos. No veía todo de la misma manera y sus sentidos estaban el doble de alerta. Tenía vidas que cuidar.

— Te recuperarás pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes.

A veces creía que era un mal padre, solo por el hecho de complacerla en casi todo lo que pedía. No podía conseguirle un pony ni tampoco un unicornio personal, pero sí podía comer galletas sobre la cama, comer helado y brincar sobre ella. Aunque Minerva lo considerara peligroso, al menos eso evitaba que preguntara por su madre y le ayudaba a evitar pensar en ella constantemente.

Dormían en la misma cama, amplia debido a su ausencia. No quería admitir que la extrañaba más de lo que podía extrañar otros factores de su vida. Otras cosas que el señor tenebroso consideraría como prioridades.

Prefería alzar a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos, una tarde cualquiera en el campo de la escuela o llevarla al aviario a alimentar a las lechuzas, que empuñar su varita para matar y dejar a otro pequeño, sin familia.

— Sí mama casa, Maddie extraña mama. — eso había escuchado a primeras horas de la mañana, cuando hubiera despertado como un energúmeno, buscando a su hija que se había bajado de la cama y misteriosamente desaparecido del despacho.

Estaba cómodamente sentada en la mesa de profesores, sobre una gigante pila de libros y comiendo panqueques junto a su madre. ¿Por qué tanta azúcar en las mañanas? Panqueques y chocolate. Albus lo llamaba _"una bienvenida"_.

— Papa panqueque. — escuchó que su hija decía con una sonrisa llena de chocolate

— Lo siento, Severus. Pensaba decirte que estaba conmigo, pero Maddie no había querido despertarte. Dijo que te habías quedado despierto hasta tarde y necesitabas dormir.

_Niños..._

Todo era diferente desde que tenía una hija. O un hijo más que estaba por venir.

Y volver a vivir la experiencia... no podía mentir, era maravilloso. Ella lucía hermosa cuando estaba embarazada y aunque Minerva no lo aceptara o viera como él lo veía, incluso le provocaba curiosos pensamientos que en otro momento tildaría como impropios, impuros, incapaces de cruzar su mente a menos que tuviera una buena razón para ello.

Hacer el amor con su esposa en estado. Maravilloso.

Sentado en la cama, con su hija en su regazo y un libro de cuentos en mano, se preguntaba si existía sensación mejor que aquella paz, mientras leía sobre una princesa en apuros y un enorme dragón escupe fuego.

— Papa, Maddie toca los pies de papa. — y reía mientras sus pies trataban de alcanzar los dedos de su padre. Lejanas parecían ser sus piernas, pero ella crecía rápidamente.

— Ya pronto podrás, Maddie. — susurró su padre, mirándola estirarse lo más posible pero sin éxito.

— Mama globo... ¡globo!

— Sí. Mama parece un enorme globo. — susurró la mujer sentándose en la cama, mientras la niña se bajaba del regazo de su padre y gateaba en la cama hasta poner su cabeza sobre el vientre abultado de su madre.

Hermosa como nadie.

Y no podía negarlo. Verla totalmente desnuda era como ver a una mujer prístina, a una diosa más allá de lo terrenal de aquella cama y aquel universo.

Al ver las heridas sobre su pecho, solo quería levantarse e ir tras sus agresores. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dañar un cuerpo tan precioso como aquel? ¡Oh, pero si no perdía su belleza... aún con aquellas heridas!

No podía evitarlo, las besaba cada vez que podía. No podía evitarlo, recorría su cuerpo a besos mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella lo había dicho de vez en cuando...

Mientras estaba embarazada sentía más.

Y era lo más delicado que podía, estando embarazada. Usualmente convenían en hacer el amor de una forma específica. Ella sobre él, que nada lastimara al bebé. No importaba cuánto pesara, solo con el hecho de sentirla, de verla suspirar de placer...

Hermoso.

A veces solo descansaba sobre la cama, a su lado, completamente desnudos. Mirándose el uno al otro o él mirándola en todo su esplendor.

— Mama es hermosa. — había escuchado a su hija, una tarde de verano cuando el calor le obligaba a usar prendas más frescas. Pijamas casi traslúcidas y ella adoraba colocar sus manos sobre el vientre de su madre, mientras ella trataba las estrías con díctamo.

Estupideces de muggles. Aunque no había nadie en aquel universo o casi nadie, que no descendiera de una familia de muggles.

De tener una familia... ¿cómo sería su vida?

— ¡PAPA MI PAPA! — podía oír una voz que gritaba, mientras sentía un dolor desgarrador en un costado. En su cuello. No entendía qué sucedía, solo oía voces desesperadas aunque no podía ver.

— ¡Severus...! — podía reconocer aquella voz y podía sentir una mano que sostenía la suya, mientras una voz pequeña lloraba

De tener una familia, la muerte no tenía cabida.

— Minerva... ¡tienes que descansar, estás embarazada!

_Embarazada... Minerva..._

— Papa... mami qué tiene papa. — escuchó su voz nuevamente y por un momento su mente hizo click.

— Por favor llévatela, Potter.

De tener familia, no podía darse el lujo de morirse.

— Ve a jugar, Maddie. Papa ira a verte pronto. — dijo aquella mujer, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas en los verdes ojos de su pequeña hija. — papa solo está dormido y pronto volverán a jugar.

De tener una hija y una esposa, una familia, morir solo tendría sentido si se encontraba solo. Ya no por supuesto.

— Severus... ¡por favor! Tienes una hija, me tienes a mí. No puedes abandonarnos.

De tener una familia, ninguno de los dos podía morir sin ver a sus hijos y sus sueños, realizarse.

Y había abierto los ojos suavemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Ah claro, la enorme serpiente y la jaula mágica sobre su cabeza. Sus pensamientos y sueños en manos de Potter y la mordida en su cuello que ardía sin cesar y se desangraba lentamente.

Allí estaba ella, con su cabello largo y suelto. Qué extraño. Sostenía su mano y le observaba con una sonrisa y llena de lágrimas.

¡Amaba aquellos ojos verdes!

— ¡Oh mi amor... oh mi Severus!

Sobrevivir por tener una familia. Ambos. Y solo por escuchar aquella pequeñita voz diciendo "papa".

— Papa esta chiquito, papa es un niño.

— ¿Un niño, Maddie?

— Sí mama, papa es de mi tamaño.

Tiempo después había escuchado de las memorias de Snape y se sorprendía que Harry le hubiese mostrado las memorias de su padre, a una pequeña niña como ella.

_"Que ella supiera que su padre era un hombre valiente"_.

Que de tener familia, sería un padre maravilloso.

— Papa qué hace.

— Mira a tu hermanita, Maddie. Chloe.

— Maddie tiene una hermana, Maddie buena hermana grande. — dijo y Snape asentía en silencio, con su cuello vendado pero con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Un cuerpo sonrojado y un pequeño llanto casi silencioso. Heridas, pasajeras pero no una familia.

No. De tener una familia, eso era para siempre.

— Papa puedo cargarla papa.

— Siéntate en la cama, Maddie. — susurró y la pequeña hizo lo que le pidieron, mientras su madre le ayudaba a subir y se sentaba tras ella. Había tomado sus pequeños brazos y Snape había puesto a la bebé en los pequeños brazos de su hija, mientras su esposa evitaba que se cayera.

De tener una familia, se casaría y viviría cada una de las experiencias posibles. A sus dos pequeñas niñas juntas, mientras Maddie sonreía ante su pequeña hermana Chloe.

Había una gran diferencia entre estar solo y acompañado. Entre estar casado y estar sumido en desgracias, en solo. Al menos tenía un par de hombros en los que podía apoyarse. Las heridas tomaban tiempo para sanar, pero sabía que iba a estar mejor.

En el futuro.


End file.
